


Shirley Learns How to Dab

by nehamerchant123



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehamerchant123/pseuds/nehamerchant123
Summary: Shirley wants to be in the know, Lelouch is overly suspicious, Kallen gets a mission, and C.C. is as unhelpful as ever.





	Shirley Learns How to Dab

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fanfiction course I took like a year ago and finally decided I should just publish this. It hasn't been edited since I handed it in so I'm sorry if there are any glaring errors. I hope you can get a good laugh at this!

“So, you’ll teach me? Please say you’ll do it Lulu!” Shirley clung to Lelouch’s arm in some misguided effort of invoking pity. Lelouch, who had more than enough reasons to feel guilty regarding Shirley, was somehow moved by that pathetic act.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do whatever it is Shirley, just please stop making that face.” He pleaded. She let go and jumped up to hug him.

“Thank you so much Lulu!” she continued to squeeze him as tightly as possible, having forgotten for the moment about the boy’s terrible stamina.

“Anything for you,” he chocked out while patting her arm lightly. “Air please?” Shirley came to her sense and jumped away from him, all the while exclaiming loud apologies. After a moment of regaining his breath, Lelouch turns to her.

“So, what exactly is this thing I’m supposed to teach you?”

“Well, the girls from the swim club were talking about this thing called a ‘dab’. I tried asking them what it was, but most of them didn’t really give any answers. One of them looked horribly offended and said it was a lifestyle.”

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this.” He pondered for a moment. Whatever this was it sounded important, maybe some Britannian brainwashing technique? “Maybe we should ask Rivalz? He usually knows a lot about these kinds of things.”

“Nuh-ah, no way,” Shirley exclaimed while failing her arms about. “We both know that the first thing he’ll do is tell Milly and then she’ll make fun of both of us and probably try to force us all into some crazy scheme. No, we have to do this ourselves.”

“Okay, maybe we can ask someone else? What about Nina?”

“I don’t know, she’s been kind of odd since the hostage thing, you know?” Lelouch nodded at that and started to pack up his bag while they worked out a plan.

A moment later Shirley asked, “What about Kallen? She’s usually pretty helpful.”

“I don’t think that’ll work, she didn’t come to class today.” He decided that he might ask the Black Knights later what they know about the ‘dab’. It might be vital to have this information.

“Oh! How about Suzaku?” Lelouch paused and thought about it. Of all the people they knew, Suzaku was the least likely to tell Milly anything while still being more likely than Kallen or Nina to have some idea about this ‘dab’ thing. Lelouch finally nodded at Shirley in agreement.

“Do you know where Suzaku is today?” he asked.

“Um,” she tapped her foot while she thought about it. “I didn’t see him in class today actually. Or for the last week. Do you think maybe the military needed him?” The atmosphere became more somber at the mention of the military.

Lelouch sighed and chose his words carefully, “I suppose that is possible. I’m sure he’s fine, Shirley. We would have heard something about him by now if anything did happen.”

He picked up his bag and continued, “I’ll ask Nunnally if she’s ever heard about ‘dab’, and you should start heading home as well.” Shirley nodded, but didn’t move. Lelouch waited before finally turning around to leave the room.

Suzaku was certainly alive, there was no way that Cornelia would let an Eleven get involved with a battle of that scale, Narita was too important to Area 11. Though Lelouch wouldn’t be able to tell Shirley anything about this, she shouldn’t have to get involved in his plans.

***

“So, I suppose you aren’t as smart as you try to appear then.”

“C.C. I am not in the mood for your nonsense” came the exasperated reply of Lelouch, who was currently working at the computer. The green haired witch merely shrugged and continued eating her pizza. For some reason she seemed to chew the slice very loudly, as if making such an effort would throw Lelouch off. If this was indeed her goal, then it was working.

Lelouch slammed his pencil down and turned to her. “What is it C.C.?” he spat the words through clenched teeth.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. But I do think I would like more pizza.”

Lelouch’s eye twitched a little as he replied, “I do not have the time for this. I am doing some very important work here.”

C.C. hummed to herself before finishing off the slice and getting up.

“I guess I’ll have to get my own pizza then,” she said as she walked to the door or the room.

Lelouch jumped up at that and dragged C.C. back into the room before she could get too far.

“I already told you, you aren’t allowed to leave this room,” Lelouch pushed her back onto the bed. “I’ll get your pizza for you.”

“You should hurry, I think I just heard the delivery man drop by the door”

“How- When did you even order it? You know what, forget I asked”

C.C. remained sitting on the bed and as Lelouch was leaving the room she called out, “I wonder if the pizza man might be able to explain how dabbing works.”

Lelouch stopped to stare at her, it was as if a lightbulb turned on above his head.

“Dabbing? Is that a verb? So, a ‘dab’ is some sort of action?”

“Aren’t you going to get my pizza?”

“Tell me what you know C.C.!” he demanded. She just shrugged and flopped backwards.

“Why would I know anything about this? I’m locked inside here all the time.”

Lelouch sighed and went to get the pizza.

***

Kallen wasn’t expecting the call when it came. She knew that Zero would have to make contact at some point, but she didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Hello?” she asked cautiously.

“I have a mission for you. Are you with the other Black Knights?”

“Um, no. I’m at home currently. But I can contact Ohgi and he can gather everyone for a meeting.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I need you to investigate something for me.”

“Oh? We’re doing some reconnaissance?”

“More like research, I need you to find out everything you can about a ‘dab’.”

“A ‘dab’?”

“Yes, I have reason to believe that it could be some new Britannian brainwashing technique or a code word of sorts. It seems to be something commonly mentioned by teenagers so you are the only one for this job. I want you to ask around and see what you can find out, then report to me when we next meet up.”

“Roger that!” And with that, Zero hung up and Kallen was left to ponder this great task she had been given.

***

“So, you guys don’t know anything about a ‘dab’ either, huh?” Sighed Kallen. Shirley and Lelouch both shook their heads in mild disappointment.

It had been three days since Lelouch started his research into dabbing. In this time, he found out many things except exactly what this ‘dab’ was. From what Shirley had told him, this was becoming an integral thing to their fellow classmates, but it was also rather impossible to ask anyone what it was without some sort of fuss being created.

All of them were interrupted suddenly when someone yelled, “Shirley, the coach need you!” The girl in question jumped up and started running out the door.

“Tell Milly I’ll be back for the meeting soon!” Shirley yelled over at Lelouch. He nodded.

It was now just him and Kallen in the student council room. This would be a good chance to find out all the information she had, but how? He had already used his Geass on her once. Maybe he could leave the room and call her as Zero? No, that would cause some questions and he doesn’t need to deal with that.

Right then, Milly entered and in her usual sing-song voice exclaimed “Hello!”

Milly! Milly would be perfect! Milly would certainly know about this. But Shirley didn’t want her finding out any of this. If he could get Kallen out of the room, then he could use his Geass to ask Milly and make her forget he did that. But how would he make Kallen leave?

“Wow, Shirley sure is taking a while to talk to her coach.”

“Oh, is that where she is?” asked Milly.

But before Lelouch could answer, Shirley came bounding through the door with Suzaku hanging of her arm. When had they even become that close?

“Suzaku knows!” she exclaimed, breathless but excited.

“What?” asked Kallen.

“He knows what a dab is!”

“It’s really not that impressive,” said the boy in question, hand on the back of his neck.

“We’ve spent days trying to figure this out!” Shirley explained to him. “Now please, please tell us what a dab is!” Everyone in the room watched him carefully. Of course, he works for Britannia. This certainly proved it, the Empire is working on some plan to brainwash teenagers.

“Well, it’s a bit silly you see,” he hesitated some more. Was he nervous about this?

“No, please,” said Lelouch. “We absolutely want to know whatever this is.”

“Okay then. Basically, dabbing is a dance move.” And Lelouch felt the entire world crack around him. “So, you put both your arms up and tuck your head into your elbow of one arm. It’s sort of a celebratory thing, people do it when they are happy or proud of themselves.” At this point the world started to fall apart around Lelouch.

Everything was entirely silent until Kallen, secret member of the Black Knights and pilot of the Guren Mk-II Knightmare, broke down in full on laughter. No one had ever seen her laugh so hard, in school she always acted so frail and this took them all by surprise. In the end she laughed herself into unconsciousness and the student council meeting had to be rescheduled. Lelouch could not imagine what she possibly thought of Zero now.

***

“So, it turns out that a ‘dab’ is a dance move.”

“Is that so?” Lelouch turned to C.C. and glared at the annoying witch.

“Do not mock me, witch.” C.C. simply shrugged and returned to eating her pizza.

“Honestly though, that dance move has actually been a round for a while. I’m just surprised that it was brought back because of some meme.”

Lelouch paused at her words and stops to let this new information process. Then it hit him.

“Wait, you did know what it was?!” he pointed an accusing finger at her.

She simply sighed and stared and her diminishing pizza. “I think I could use more pizza."


End file.
